Exchange of Vows--a poemfic
by Liz Jade Skywalker
Summary: A poem describing Luke and Mara's relationship from Heir to the Empire through Vision of the Future


AT FIRST: 

AT FIRST:   
  
From the moment I first met you   
I saw you as a friend.   
You wanted to kill me   
And yet you were no foe.   
You saved my life   
When you thought I'd destroyed yours   
So I gave you a gift   
My trust.   
  
I wanted to kill you   
I longed to kill you   
You had destroyed my life   
Destroyed what I was.   
It took me five years   
To pick up the pieces   
Then you came along   
And turned me upside down.   
You saved my life, found me when I was lost,   
And gave me your trust, in spite of my hate.   
  
THE YEARS IN BETWEEN:   
  
I saw you occasionally   
The next ten years.   
You came for training,   
Every now and then,   
But not too often;   
You had your own life   
Apart from your powers.   
I was no part of it.   
  
You weren't in my life, then   
You were a Master, not a man   
A hero to some, to others a foe,   
To me, not much.   
I came, at times   
To discover what I could do   
But I always left fast   
I had a life to live.   
  
GRADUALLY…   
  
I was captured and hurt,   
And all alone;   
I needed help   
For I could not help myself.   
You came.   
Then another time,   
I was trapped, with no way out   
And you came, took me up   
And brought me out of the danger.   
It seemed you were just in the right place   
At the right time.   
  
I didn't care that much for you   
I thought.   
Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind   
I realized I liked you.   
Respected you, sure   
But I thought it went no deeper than that.   
I thought we were just friends.   
  
THE CLONING CHAMBER   
  
Now I depend on you   
And you on me   
We exchanged words   
A few days ago   
And you told me my problems.   
You told me I can't do everything alone   
I must let others do some work   
And this proves it.   
You're guarding my back now,   
And I'm watching yours   
And if one of us fails   
The other does too.   
  
I can't believe   
I spoke to you that way   
You needed it   
I'm sure   
But I'm still amazed you took it so well   
I wasn't too polite.   
Now we are in battle   
Sometimes it seems   
We always are   
And you're guarding my back   
And I feel safe, trusting you.   
You won't let me down.   
  
THE JOINING OF MINDS   
  
I fight   
You fight   
There is no world   
But my opponent   
My blade   
And you.   
I sense you better than I sense   
Myself.   
My body is distant, its pains unheard.   
But I feel yours acutely.   
I know your soul   
I know your mind   
I know you   
And I love you.   
  
I fight   
You fight   
There is no world   
But my opponent   
My blade   
And you.   
I will die for you   
To stop this fight   
It is the only way   
I can see   
But you see another   
You stop me   
You know my plan   
You see what it requires   
And you won't let me do it   
I can sense you   
Like I've never felt anything   
Ever before.   
Where your back touches mine   
Where your thoughts cross my mind,   
I am there   
You are there   
I am in you   
And you in me   
We are together   
  
THE WEDDING   
  
I asked you to marry me   
To join with me   
To be my wife   
There in the flood.   
I had no ring to offer you   
No physical sign of my love   
So I offered you my soul   
And you accepted   
And gave me yours.   
Now we stand together   
Before our family and friends   
To exchange our vows   
To cement our two lives   
Into one.   
  
When you asked me to marry you   
I was surprised at first   
Now I realize   
I cannot live without you.   
When our contact was cut off   
For that brief little time   
I was so scared   
Never again!   
Never again will we be separate   
We are two halves of one whole   
Two parts of one mind   
We are together   
Forever.   
  
LIFE:   
  
Now where there is one   
There is the other   
No husband and wife   
Are closer than we are.   
When one of us sorrows   
The other weeps   
When one is joyful   
The other laughs.   
We are bound together   
Heart, mind, and soul   
By the Force which   
Embraces all life   
Now and forever.   
"Do you take this woman…?"   
I do.   
"Do you take this man…?"   
I do.   
We are joined in the Force   
Joined in one love   
And nothing can part us   
For the rest of our lives.


End file.
